


Иногда лучше не видеть снов

by Queen_Immortal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно из видений Брана</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иногда лучше не видеть снов

Он открывает глаза, в которые тут же бьет яркий свет от сотен свечей. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он с удивлением обнаруживает себя в пышном зале, заполненном людьми в столь же ярких сверкающих нарядах, но почему-то не обращающих на него внимания.  
\- Простите!  
Никакой реакции - прекрасные дамы в сопровождении кавалеров, двинулись вперед, словно пытаясь получше рассмотреть нечто, происходящее перед ними.  
\- Эй! – он поднялся с пола, пытаясь обратить на себя внимания. – Эй! Вы слышите меня?  
По толпе прокатился изумленный шепот, который, впрочем, через мгновение стих, словно его и не было, а потом дамы начали склоняться в глубоких реверансах, а их кавалеры и в рыцари – в низких поклонах. Он с удивлением смотрел на их, пытаясь понять, что происходит, бросил взгляд в другой конец зала и в изумлении замер.  
Трон Эйегона Таргариена, сплавленный из клинков его врагов и, согласно легенде, проливающий кровь всякого недостойного севшего на него, чтобы править. Он был в тронном зале Королевского дворца, но что это…  
Толпа – придворные, как оказалась, - в полном молчании провожала взглядами пару, величество ступавшую по проходу в самом центре зала. Мужчина был высок, широк в плечах, темные волосы его достигали плеч, а лицо украшала аккуратная борода. Он был облачен в темные с золотом одежды, на поясе висел молот, а плащ, укрывавший его плечи, был расшит изящной вышивкой – олень, увенчанный короной.   
\- Роберт Баратеон, но… - мальчик тут же перевел взгляд на женщину.  
Она была прекрасна. Длинные золотые волосы, волнами ниспадали по её кроваво-красному платью, также расшитому золотыми нитями, в ушах блестели драгоценные камни, а бледная кожа, словно жемчуг, блестела в свете свечей.   
Проводив на удивление молодых короля и королеву взглядом, он непонимающе нахмурился и попытался протиснуться в первый ряд. Что удивительно, каждое движение кого-либо из толпы лишь способствовало его цели. Оказавшись отделенным от короля Роберта и его супруги лишь белыми одеждами рыцарей Белой Гвардии, он вздрогнул, увидев среди них столь же молодого Джейме Ланнистера. Он ничуть не изменился, даже его лицо…  
«- Что не сделаешь ради любви!..»  
\- Что здесь…  
\- Да, здравствуют король Роберт и королева Серсея! – воскликнул кто-то.  
\- Да, здравствуют король Роберт и королева Серсея! – эхом прокатилось по залу. - Да, здравствуют король Роберт и королева Серсея!  
\- Коронация?.. Но… - он отвернулся от трона, почувствовав знакомое мягкое прикосновение к своему боку, и увидел своего волка, настойчиво потиравшегося о него. – Лето? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Лето мягко прорычал что-то в ответ и уперся лбом в подставленную ладонь, словно намекая на ожидаемую ласку.   
Вновь повернувшись к трону, мальчик с удивлением обнаружил, что зал пуст. В нем нет ни короля, ни королевы, ни гвардии, ни придворных. Только он и Лето.  
\- Бран? – он резко повернулся на знакомый женский голос и с облегчением вздохнул, увидев Сансу. В непривычно ярком платье, с изысканной прической, она замерла в десяти шагах от него, прямо перед своей волчицей Леди, лежавшей подле её ног и ни обращавшей никакого внимания на лужу крови, натекшую с её шерсти. – Ты не должен быть здесь.  
\- Санса? – он нахмурился, ощутив неясную тревогу, и сжал ладонь на холке Лето, а когда снова взглянул на сестру, на неё красовался кричаще красный, словно кровь, плащ с золотым львом. – Что это…  
\- Бран? – раздался другой голос у него за спиной.  
Вновь обернувшись, он увидел повзрослевшую Арью в мужской одежде, сжимающую одной рукой меч, а другой поглаживавшую Нимерию, глухо рычавшую сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Арья? – коротко бросив взгляд за спину, Бран увидел, что Санса исчезла. – Что происходит? Где ты?  
\- Тш-ш-ш-ш! – его вторая сестра прижала палец к губам, призывая мальчика молчать. – Ты знаешь, кто я?  
\- Что за глупости? – не понял её вопроса тот.   
Арья как-то мрачно усмехнулась, а Нимерия, вскинув голову, завыла в голос. Лето тут же последовал примеру своей сестры, огласив пустой тронный зал своим рыком. Бран вскинул руки, чтобы закрыть уши, в попытке защититься от ужасающего шума, обрушившегося на него. В голове загудело от неприятной вибрации волчьих голосов.   
\- Лето! Прекрати! – закричал Бран, и все тут же стихло.   
Открыв глаза, которые он в порыве чувств закрыл, плотно сжав веки, Бран понял, что оказался в глухом лесу, а прямо перед ним, каким-то образом оказалось священное древо из рощи Винтерфелла. Кровавые ручейки стекали по изысканно вырезанному лицу, а сотни, тысячи темных воронов, сидящих на белоснежных ветвях, раскрыв клюв, прокричали:  
\- Проснись!!!!  
…  
И Бран открыл глаза.


End file.
